


【黑泽安达】贪杯

by Blacka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV) (8)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 社交礼节满分的黑泽，体贴细心地帮女同事挡了酒。而安达把一切都看在眼里。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	【黑泽安达】贪杯

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：安达醉酒，吃醋，有主动行为。  
> 背景是安达已经回应了表白，两人开始同居生活。
> 
> 角色属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 以下是正文。

“感觉好点了吗？”黑泽探过来，把安达这一侧的车窗摇下了一点。  
“没……我没事……”  
“安达？”余光瞟了眼计程车司机，确认他并没在关注后座的两人，黑泽轻轻握住了安达的右手。

今天遇到什么不开心的事了吗？一直在餐桌角落一言不发。都怪社长一直热情地劝酒，让人脱不开身，真是的，我都没找到机会去安达旁边。  
六角这个没眼力的小子，还变本加厉地不停和安达碰杯，最后到底喝了多少酒啊。  
白天好像还一切正常，那么，是聚餐时发生的事？  
还是说，我做了什么，让安达困扰了吗。  
……不过，醉醺醺的安达，也很可爱啊。  
抱歉，明知道你有烦心事，我在胡思乱想些什么呢。

安达无意识地收紧了手指，打断了黑泽的思绪。  
不过魔法使的头脑正被酒精占据，并没捕捉到任何信息。  
______________________________________

头好痛。  
毛巾擦过额头，安达眨了眨眼睛。

“抱歉，弄醒你了。要喝点温水吗，可以缓解宿醉头痛哦。”  
……是黑泽啊，果然，还是这么体贴又温柔呢。  
安达的视线，努力地在黑泽脸上对焦。  
“来。”黑泽扶起安达，在他身后垫了一个靠枕。又递过床头柜上的水杯，尝了一下试试温度。“加了蜂蜜，是甜的。”  
残余的酒精还在作祟，安达像个听话的小孩子，乖乖地伸出手。

好担心，到底发生什么了啊。不过安达还没醒酒，明天再问吧。明明不擅长喝酒，为什么还要逞强喝那么多呢。  
黑泽一边想着，一边扶着安达的手，把水杯往他嘴边递去，小心翼翼免得让水洒出来。  
“……还不是，因为你。”安达赌气的回应。下垂的眼角，清清楚楚写着委屈两个加粗的大字。  
“诶？”突然听到这么没头没尾的话，黑泽一愣。  
到底是喝了多少啊，都开始说胡话了。不过安达是酒后会话多的类型吗，等下要记在备忘录里。  
“不……要你管。”小醉鬼继续输出。  
“好啦，乖，喝点水。”果然，下次还是要坐在安达旁边才行，有人劝酒的话，还可以帮他挡一挡。  
“走开。”安达顿了一下，扭过头不看黑泽。  
“挡酒……你去帮……别人好了。”句尾带着重重的鼻音。

黑泽：……嗯？  
______________________________________

2小时前。  
“不愧是黑泽，又拿下一单。今天可要喝到尽兴。干杯！”社长满意地看着眼前的得力干将，已经数不清是第几次举起了啤酒杯。  
“哪里的话，还要多谢您的提拔。”黑泽脸上依然是滴水不漏的招牌笑容，自然的举杯，压低手腕和社长碰杯。一旁的女同事神色勉强，也紧跟着碰了一下。  
社长一饮而尽，杯子啪的一下掼在桌上，生活优渥的下巴跟着抖出了两室一厅。“你还在等什么，快干杯啊。”  
“社长，我……”女同事面色有些发白，但社长显然并不介意。“别扫兴嘛，大家可都干了。”  
“对了，你明天有重要的客户要接待吧。”黑泽像什么也没有发生一样，自然地接过了话头。“时候也不早了，不如我来替她喝完这杯。等下回去还要复核一下资料才行。绝不能怠慢了客户，是吧。”  
“啧，好吧。”社长看了看腕表，砸吧了一下嘴。“那么今天就到此为止，大家明天也要继续努力啊。”  
“社长客气了。”“多谢社长。”此起彼伏的话音紧跟着响了起来。  
“真是太感谢你了，黑泽。”女同事露出了获救的表情。  
“没关系的，都是同事。”还是一样客气的笑容。“先失陪了，我送社长出去。”

角落里的安达旁观了全程，沉默着一饮而尽。  
“前辈今天真是豪迈啊！”六角吃惊的嚷着，立刻又给安达倒满了一杯。

黑泽还是一如既往，任何时刻都体贴又温柔呢。  
自己不该为黑泽的优秀感到开心吗。为什么胸腔里会有又酸又闷的感觉呢。

从自己鼓起勇气表白之后，两人就自然而然的开始了同居生活。然而临近年终，工作忙碌的实在不像话。半个月的时间过去，除去黑泽每天会给两人准备早饭，偶尔在家趁安达不备偷亲一下，表白后的生活，竟然也没有太大的不同。  
但自己的心情，却一天天的，逐渐变化了起来。  
______________________________________

至于表白后的生活为什么保持着不温不火的节奏，魔法使安达，其实一清二楚。

同居之后的第一个早晨，一边吃着黑泽精心准备的日式早餐，一边听到了他雀跃的心声。  
“睁开眼就能看到安达的睡颜，这样的生活，简直幸福到难以想象。以后每天都可以给安达准备早饭，整理领带，再一起出门。光是想想就迫不及待了啊。”  
“想每天对安达说，早安，午安，晚安。实在是感谢神明，不，感谢安达回应了我。”  
然后，安达看到了前一天夜里的自己，气喘吁吁的，头发也被风吹的乱糟糟。磕磕绊绊地说了那一句“我喜欢你”。  
随后感受到的，是黑泽骤然起飞的心跳。  
“不过，虽然开心，可不能得意忘形。以安达的性格，当面表达心意一定是已经用掉全部勇气了，我更要珍惜才行。而且，安达还是第一次恋爱，要给他时间慢慢适应。”  
“七年都过去了，现在他就在我眼前，这已经是从前不敢想象的奢侈了。”

黑泽……  
安达的心，像被刚满月的小猫咪舔舐了一下，软的一塌糊涂。

要说自己一点都不紧张，的确是骗人的。  
醒来的瞬间，听到厨房里传来锅碗相碰的清脆声响，幸福感弥漫的同时，也有一点茫然无措。  
黑泽现在算是，我的，男朋友吗？  
接下来应该怎么做呢。虽然看过一些恋爱小说，考虑到作者本人也是个货真价实的30岁处男，实际的参考价值实在非常可疑。

“安达？在想什么，不合口味吗？”  
“啊……没有的事！非常好吃！”出神被发现，安达赶忙扒了两大口饭掩饰。  
“你喜欢就好，以后我每天都做给你。”黑泽的笑容像七月的清晨阳光。“对了，安达，我们的关系，暂时不要公开，可以吗？”  
“诶？”  
“不要误会，我是想说，同事们突然知道的话，肯定会整天围着我们问东问西，想想就让人头大，是吧。你看，马上就到年底了，说不定连工作也没办法好好集中。就当是帮我一个忙吧。”  
“是这样吗……”  
不愧是金牌销售，眨眼间就编出这么长一串。说是帮他的忙，其实完全是为了我啊。  
“嗯……好吧。”顺着黑泽的目光，也循着内心的忐忑，安达短暂犹豫之后，还是答应了。  
“太好了。”黑泽稍稍歪了下头。“不过，我们还是可以一起吃午饭吧。”  
“当然。”心虚的安达立刻重重点头。

哟西！我要把握好，不要太贪得无厌。  
两个人的侧膝在桌下轻靠，安达听到黑泽对自己打气。

你没有贪得无厌，反而是我仗着你的温柔，得寸进尺。  
谢谢你，黑泽。拜托再给我一点点时间吧，只要一点就好。  
______________________________________

黑泽看着眼前闹别扭的小醉鬼，眨了眨眼，把蜂蜜水放到一旁。  
帮别人挡酒？是刚才聚餐的时候？难道说，安达这是，吃醋了？  
强行按捺住上翘的嘴角，黑泽想了想，坐了下来。

“好吧，那我走了哦。”  
“你！”安达猛地转过来，迎面对上笑意深沉的一双眼。  
“怎么，不是叫我去找别人吗？”第一销售拿出压箱底的演技，语气无辜极了。  
安达一双小鹿眼，又瞪大了几分。  
“要赶我走吗，还是，留下呢。”大灰狼战术前倾，眉心微微抬起，嗓音压低八度，耐心地盯着小白兔。  
“……留下”小白兔被哄得晕头转向，拽住了大灰狼的衣角。  
黑泽心里乐开的花，剪下来足够举办一届园艺花卉大赏。但眼前人从没见过的这副模样，让他的玩心一发不可收拾。  
“可是，有个女生，在等我去帮忙呢。”

安达只觉得头晕脑胀。黑泽的声音，像是隔着一层水幕传来，不甚清晰。  
他说什么？  
要离开自己，去找那个女生？

那……可不行。

安达直勾勾的瞪着黑泽，直到黑泽有点发慌，怀疑自己逗得太过分了。  
“好了好了，我不……”

安达突然抬手抓住黑泽的领口，把他拉过来，堵住了那两片开开合合的嘴唇。

这下好了，小白兔迷迷糊糊地想。  
他是我的，谁也不给。

刚刚被激起的占有欲还没褪去，他愤然叼住了黑泽的下唇，有意重咬又舍不得，半路撤了力气，补偿似的舔了舔。

黑泽脑海里轰的一下，只觉得自己半个月来和心上人朝夕相处又不敢逾矩练出的意志力，被烧了个一干二净。

安达松开手，得逞一般眯起圆圆的眼睛，笑容一派天真，毫无警惕。  
还不够，黑泽想。  
他俯身向前。

安达大口喘着气，像条搁浅的鱼。  
黑泽一手撑在安达头侧，另一手还压着安达的肩。他闭了闭眼睛，努力的做了个深呼吸，让理智回笼。  
安达醉成这个样子，我在干什么呢。还不赶快起来。想到这里，黑泽挤出铁打的毅力，准备起身。  
“……不要走。”安达按住了他的手。

三个深呼吸。  
……他是真的不知道自己在说什么。黑泽百炼成钢，扒拉掉醉鬼缠上来的手，一边坐起身一边木然的想到。

“……不。”此刻的安达着实是初生牛犊不怕虎，酒醉的兔子不怕狼。他再接再厉，换了一个进攻方向，攀上了黑泽的腰。  
棉质的睡衣下，瞬间紧绷的肌肉手感良好，醉鬼的手上下滑动，顺势摸了两把，还有意继续向上爬去。

黑泽有心立地成佛，奈何兔子精最后一刻突然变招，硬是把他拉回十丈红尘。

“安达，看着我。”黑泽右手定住他的下巴，逼迫安达把探索的眼神从自己睡衣下摆收了回来。  
“我是谁？”  
安达眨了眨眼，“……优一”  
眼珠转了转，又加了一句，“男朋友，我的。”  
说完期待地看着黑泽，像是等待回答问题的奖励，全然不知自己轻飘飘地扔出了三个多大当量的炸弹。

黑泽脑中那根绷了七年多的弦，再也无力为继，啪的断开。  
我该拿你怎么办才好呢，安达。  
事已至此，我实在没有别的办法了。

黑泽闭上双眼，近乎虔诚的去靠近朝思暮想的人。

突然，腰间的兔爪子一松。  
黑泽一愣，抬眼看去--  
安达嘴角还挂着刚才的那点甜甜笑意，睡着了。  
______________________________________

翌日一早的办公室。  
“六角，你来一下。”王牌销售亲切地招呼着事业刚有起色的年轻人。  
“你已经是个成熟的销售员了，得锻炼得更独立才行。从现在开始，你就自己跑单去吧。”  
“诶？！！！”

办公室的另一头，安达心虚的收回眼神。  
太丢脸了，自己居然在聚餐上喝到断片，完全不记得散场之后发生了什么。  
不过黑泽的表现一如往常，我应该没做什么出格的举动吧。  
好险，下次再也不贪杯了。  
______________________________________

【完】


End file.
